


【TV路康+超蝙】Imposters

by LouisAnnGemini



Category: Constantine (TV), DC Extended Universe, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Constantine escapes death, Crossover, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, happy valentine's day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisAnnGemini/pseuds/LouisAnnGemini
Summary: 用“布鲁斯·韦恩”作为假名的康斯坦丁，和用“克拉克·肯特”作为假名的路西法，两人一边聊天一边调情的故事。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lof和微博总是屏蔽我，明明我啥也没写。。。

克洛伊带领警员闯进仓库时，黑帮火并已经结束了。

放眼望去满地都是奄奄一息的帮派分子，显然他们都是自作自受。不过在穿马甲、手臂上满是刺身的一群彪形大汉中，有一个明显不同的身影。

他穿着脏兮兮的风衣从灰尘中站起，胸前的红领带仿佛滴着鲜血。作为一个帮派份子，他的体格显然过于瘦弱。而且在人手至少一把热武器的战场中，他竟然手无寸铁还奇迹般地毫发无伤。

“叫医护人员！”克洛伊大声喊道，“给他们带上手铐，保证他们醒来后都能乖乖回答问题。”

“不用麻烦了，亲爱的。”康斯坦丁咳嗽了两声，两手撑膝勉强支持起上半身，“虽然我也很想陪你多说说话，但可惜的是，我还有工作去做。”

“想都别想……姓名？工作？”克洛伊用手铐铐住康斯坦丁交给丹，然后搜索康斯坦丁身上的身份证件。

“布鲁斯·韦恩……？”

克洛伊看着手中皱巴巴的名片皱起了眉头。

“哦，那是……”康斯坦丁刚想说那是他忘记扔掉的，突然转念一想，反正也没有什么关系，布鲁西大概不会在意自己稍微冒充一下的，于是顺口说道：

“是的，我是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“你要是布鲁斯·韦恩，我还是奥利弗·奎因呢！”丹大笑道。

“不，你不是。”康斯坦丁眨眨眼，“我认识奥利，他现在在星城……”

“而且他可比你能打。”

康斯坦丁一个头槌就把丹打倒在地。随着一串叽哩咕噜的咒语，手铐应声落下。康斯坦丁飞快地逃脱出警方的包围圈，不一会儿就消失在了人群之中。

  
由于涉及到枪，路西法一直站在安全距离之外。

他看见一个金发男子从案发现场里跑出来，撞开人群的同时嘴里还念念有词。虽然不知道这个男人和里面的黑帮冲突有什么关系，总之路西法多留意了一下他的长相，说不定之后能够派上用场。

也就是一眨眼的工夫，在克洛伊和其他警探追出来的时候，那个男人已经消失不见了。

“那是谁？”路西法颇感兴趣地询问克洛伊。

“布鲁斯·韦恩……”克洛伊停下脚步休息，喘着粗气说，“至少他是这么说的。”

“Who the hell is Bruce Wayne?”路西法问。

克洛伊给他翻了一个白眼，然后回到现场开始剩余的调查工作。

在回警局的路上，路西法在网上搜索“布鲁斯·韦恩”这个名字。然而谷歌上出现的图片显然不是他在现场看见的那个金发男人。

“他不是布鲁斯·韦恩。”一回到警局，路西法就非常骄傲地向克洛伊汇报自己的发现。

“当然不是，一听就是假的！”克洛伊无奈地说，“全世界都知道布鲁斯·韦恩是哥谭首富，没想到还有人会蠢到用他的名字当假名！”

“哦，假名！真让人兴奋！”路西法突然来了兴致。他拦住路过的皮尔斯副队长问道：“皮尔斯，快问快答，一个人类的假名，你想到的是什么？”

“呃……克拉克·肯特？”皮尔斯不知道为什么，脑袋里突然出现了这个名字。（皮尔斯的演员也是《超人前传》里的超人）

“克拉克·肯特！”路西法品味着这个名字，“作为一个凡人的名字来说非常普通，没有同名的名人，而且完全不像是一个假名！就是有些土气……”

完全没有经过细致的考虑，路西法便决定用“克拉克·肯特”这个名字作为自己的假名，开始新的一天。

“今天所有人都要用‘克拉克·肯特’这个名字来称呼我！”

路西法开心地宣布。他脱下西服，然后不知道从哪里抓出一副黑框眼镜戴上，整个人的气质确实发生了改变。

“噢，看看我，已经像是另一个人了！”

克洛伊和警局的其他人已经习惯了路西法的胡闹，现在他们已经知道最好的办法就是顺着他就好。


	2. Chapter 2

康斯坦丁在城市的巷道里乱窜，追寻着恶灵遗留的气息。

“见鬼！”在追到一片建筑工地之后，恶灵的气息就溶解了。本来能发现它的踪迹就已经很难，现在又必须重新来过。如果没有被那群警察阻拦的话，说不定还来得及。康斯坦丁愤恨地想。

当蝙蝠侠联系他时，他就应该拒绝的。

这回他们需要对付的是一只电子幽灵，它通过电力不断转移，并会篡改数据产生混乱。它会在自动在社交网络上发布一些尴尬的图片，然后配上一些羞耻的文字。它会在文件里加一些莫名的涂鸦。它会篡改游戏存档，或是加几个 bug。总之是个十足的捣蛋鬼。

电子幽灵从纽约一路窜到了洛杉矶，几乎横跨了整个美国。不过它犯的事并不严重，所以一直没有被重视。正义联盟总是很忙，这件事也并不紧急，所以就委托给了这位不靠谱的驱魔人，好提醒他还是要时不时干点工作，提升一下存在感。

这天，蝙蝠侠非常严肃地通知康斯坦丁，如果他想保住自己在正义联盟里的位置，就至少应该做些像英雄的事。

康斯坦丁的内心自然是十分不情愿的。当初成立黑暗正义联盟时，明明是大蝙蝠来找的自己，现在竟然又要把他踢走了。但康斯坦丁又舍不得正义联盟的员工福利，既能报销战损，还有额外补贴。和驱魔人三天不开张，开张也不一定能吃三天的工作性质比起来，这可是难得的稳定收入，所以也只好闷声答应。

于是蝙蝠侠抓起一张布鲁斯·韦恩的名片，在背面写下电子幽灵最后已知的地址。康斯坦丁接过来后随手就揣在了兜里，这也是为什么他当初身上会带着韦恩的名片。

在这只恶灵再次搞破坏之前，几乎没有办法确定它的方位。康斯坦丁唯一能做的事情就是等待。  
他一直听说地狱魔王在洛杉矶休假，也许康斯坦丁可以去顺道去拜访一下。反正也无事可做，康斯坦丁决定去喝一杯，然后打听些有关于路西法·晨星的消息。

另一边，洛杉矶警局里已经乱作一团了。

本来一切正常，马上就要下班了，没想到紧急事件就这么突然发生了。

室内的电灯和电器突然都失灵了。至于正在使用电脑的同志们就更惨了，一阵令人眩晕的闪屏之后，没保存的 word 文档自己崩溃退出了，上班摸鱼画画的 psd 文件损坏了，在聊天的突然给对方发送了自己的私照，在网上购物的发现自己的购物车被清空了，付款用的还是自己快要透支的信用卡。

“就没有在好好工作的人吗？！”

此时，警局唯一干正事的克洛伊也在哀嚎，因为不少资料库里的条目都被改得乱七八糟，甚至给人物照片加上了涂鸦。看着屏幕上像是俄罗斯方块游戏截图的乱码，克洛伊觉得这个黑客就是在侮辱他们的智商。

即使遭遇了如此重大的损失，案子还是要破的。在电子产品沦陷后，就只剩下原始的方法了——调出纸质资料，进行人工比对。

“警探，你不能这样对我！”眼镜版的路西法抱着一堆文件向克洛伊抱怨。

“不许顶嘴，‘克拉克’。”

平常都是由她负责处理路西法留下的烂摊子，今天克洛伊终于也能让路西法体验一把写报告的酸爽。

“你自己说的，‘今天要作为克拉克·肯特度过’，所以你要承担相应的责任，而文职工作就是其中的一环！”

“关于扮演‘克拉克·肯特’这个身份，我就是随口一说！”路西法看着密密麻麻像是蚯蚓一样扭动的手写文字，不禁有些退缩。

“不，路西法，言出必行（your word is your bond）。”克洛伊像是在指导刚入职的新人一样认真，“因为今天的黑帮火并事件涉及到很多人，所以我们需要所有的人手都来整理资料。而你——‘克拉克·肯特’——你的职责就是把这些帮派分子涉及的罪名整理出来，看看是否有交叉的部分。”

“可是你们人类不是发明电脑来做这些事吗？”路西法仍然不死心地抗议着。

“噢，坏消息，有人黑进了资料库，在技术人员修好漏洞之前，我们必须假定所有电脑都不能使用。这就是我们为什么要用之前整理的纸质资料。”克洛伊头疼起来，“如果你想留在这里帮忙比对黑客究竟修改了哪些资料，我们也很欢迎。”

“你负责哪一部分？”

“你现在手上拿的这些，全部。”

克洛伊又拿来一摞纸加在路西法怀里的文件上方，资料的高度几乎把路西法整张脸都挡住了。

“那好吧，警探！”路西法搬起堆成山的资料走向电梯，“你可以和我一起回到 LUX，一边喝酒一边阅览这些文件。”

“通常我会拒绝你，路西法，”克洛伊摇摇头跟了上去，“但发生了这么多事之后，我真的需要喝一杯。”


	3. Chapter 3

  
其实说来说去就是几个关键词：LUX，老板，和“一个无与伦比的美妙夜晚”。看来地狱之主退休后确实在洛杉矶过得十分滋润。

为了防止电子幽灵通过自己逃跑，康斯坦丁这回没有带任何电子产品，包括手机。所以他没能上网瞧瞧这个人尽皆知的帅气酒吧老板长什么样子。不过他十分确信自己到了那里之后就能认出路西法来，毕竟所有恶魔身上都有邪恶的气息，这是无论如何也隐藏不了的。

康斯坦丁决定去 LUX 亲眼瞧瞧，顺便给自己找点乐子。他通知泽德和查斯在 LUX 附近和自己会面，然后便启程赶往那里。

当他到达 LUX 的时候才刚到 8 点。一般这正是酒吧营业的时候，然而 LUX 却已经打烊了。康斯坦丁觉得蹊跷，直觉告诉他这里可能有什么秘密，于是他决定先偷偷溜进去看看。

酒吧的一楼一片狼藉，像是被暴风席卷而过。

康斯坦丁点燃一支烟，缓缓吐出烟雾，然后深吸一口气。空气里弥漫着酒、大麻和汗的味道，如果仔细分辨，还有刺鼻的硫磺味。恶魔肯定在这里待过，至少他没有来错地方。

烟很快抽完了。在康斯坦丁思绪放空的时候，楼上传来了声响。他神经紧绷，蹑手蹑脚地躲在楼梯旁观察。一个男人端着高高一摞文件从楼上走下，并没有看见前方拐角处的康斯坦丁。而康斯坦丁正好在此时探出头来，结果和男人撞在一起，文件洒了一地。

见鬼！康斯坦丁一边骂道一边帮忙捡起楼梯上的文件，顺便瞟了几眼上面的文字。从格式上来看应该是警方报告，而上面有几张照片也看起来眼熟。

“你没事吧？”

男人的声音从他上方传来，他的英伦腔十分性感。康斯坦丁这才抬头仔细观察他，只见黑发男人戴着一副黑框眼镜，穿着笔挺的西装马甲，浑身散发着成熟稳重的魅力。但从他松垮的领口和嘴角随意的微笑来看，也许他并不像第一眼看上去的那么正经。

而康斯坦丁发现男人同时也在观察着他。男人漂亮的眼睛目不转睛地看着自己，仿佛是在辨认他的模样。然而康斯坦丁并不记得自己有见过这个男人。如果他在哪里见过这么一个帅哥，他绝对不会忘记的。

“我们在哪里见过吗？”

康斯坦丁说出口的那一刻就有些后悔了，这听起来就像是老掉牙的搭讪台词。但眼前的男人似乎并不在意，仿佛已经习惯了这样的行为。他很优雅地回答：

“我想是的，‘布鲁斯·韦恩’先生。我曾在现场看见过你。”

布鲁斯·韦恩？啊。

康斯坦丁想起来了，是那时候他随便向警察扯了个谎，没想到会被当真。这样就能解释男人手上为什么会有警方报告了，原来他是执法人员。

另外他也明白过来，为什么那些照片他看着眼熟。原来是早上被电子幽灵玩弄的倒霉鬼们。电子幽灵控制着他们的手机，擅自播放了截取各种片段合成的骂街话，然后一群血气方刚的帮派份子则是把那理解成了开战的信号。于是他们开始拿枪互相扫射，康斯坦丁也是差点死在里面。

不过既然警方还没有查出他的身份，那他不介意继续使用哥谭阔佬的身份。好不容易有一次可以假扮他人的机会，康斯坦丁怎么能浪费呢。他收敛起经常挂在嘴边的脏话，决定来一次全方位的角色扮演。

“你看起来不像是警察。”康斯坦丁帮忙捡起了大部分的文件，然后随手摞在地上，“你叫什么名字，甜心？”

男人似乎愣了一下，然后露出了一个狡黠的笑容。他是如此光彩夺目，就像是演员出场时，自带聚光灯和慢动作一样。他把刚收集起来的文件扔在了一边，然后站在康斯坦丁的对面。

“我不是警察，我是警方的顾问。”

男人和康斯坦丁靠得很近，似乎只要康斯坦丁一踮脚他们就能亲上，而康斯坦丁并没有想要后退的意思。

“我现在是……克拉克·肯特。”


	4. Chapter 4

“我现在是……克拉克·肯特。”

男人说出这个名字的时候笑出了声，仿佛他自己都没有习惯这个名字。

“克拉克哈？”康斯坦丁并不认为这是男人的真名，不过自己也没有用真名，所以也就不计较了。他注视着男人的眼睛，仿佛被黑洞吸引一般无法挪开视线。

“你愿意和我分享一下调查的进度吗，克拉克？”康斯坦丁整理了一下自己的领带，然后在男人的注视下轻咬了一下嘴唇。

自称克拉克的男人缓缓侧过头，仿佛是在认真考虑。他一边试探着康斯坦丁的态度，一边把头向更前方探去。

“嗯……案件还在调查中，具体情况不方便透露……”

男人的气息近在咫尺，两人的鼻尖已经碰在一起。只要再稍微向前一点，他们就能亲上。但自称克拉克的男人就这么停住了，然后直勾勾地注视着康斯坦丁的双眼，目光深邃得仿佛触及灵魂。

他是在等自己主动献吻？真是个恶劣的人。看着对方长得还不错的份上，康斯坦丁主动向前凑去。

然而正当康斯坦丁想要更进一步时，男人却主动避开了。

“别慌。”

男人和他保持着稳定的距离，不远也不近，就像隔着一堵看不见的空气墙。

康斯坦丁当场就想骂人了。刚才的氛围明明恰到好处，而对方竟然敢耍他。他刚想开腔，却看见男人正用好奇的眼神注视着他，就像是在等自己翻脸一样。

原来如此，康斯坦丁明白了：对于这个男人来说，这不过是一场游戏，谁先暴露自己的本性谁就输了。想和康斯坦丁赌博吗？那就来吧。就算对手是恶魔，他都没有怕过，更何况是眼前这个普通人类呢。

男人从康斯坦丁变得尖利的眼神里，读出了明确的胜负欲。他笑了笑，一只手搭上康斯坦丁的肩膀，给了他一个安慰性的拥抱。他贴着康斯坦丁的脸颊来到侧面，康斯坦丁能听见男人在自己耳边吸气的声音，仿佛是在闻他的味道。

“布鲁斯……给我一个理由，我为什么要告诉你？”

一个理由，或者说是一个调情的借口。情报就是筹码，而康斯坦丁手上可是有不少。

“哼……因为我知道你们正在面对的是谁，”康斯坦丁压住不满，故作神秘地回答，“或者说，是‘什么’。”

“噢，真可怕~”男人并没有被吓到，脸上的笑意更浓了。康斯坦丁的话起了效果，眼前的男人显然被勾起了兴趣。他的手伸入康斯坦丁的风衣内侧，见康斯坦丁没有反抗便愈发大胆起来。

男人从康斯坦丁的腰开始一路向上抚摸，轻划过他的胸前，最后停留在他的脖颈附近。皮肤下，就是康斯坦丁越来越紊乱的心跳。康斯坦丁的头转向男人的手，男人也顺势抚摸上他的脸。他磨蹭着康斯坦丁的胡茬，有意无意地摩挲着他的下唇。

“再多告诉我一些吧……布鲁斯？”

康斯坦丁可不想一直被这个男人牵着鼻子走。他缓缓地把手搭在男人的胸膛上，然后猛地扯过他的领口。男人灼热的气息就在他的头顶，康斯坦丁抬头迎上那满是傲慢的眼眸。

“交换情报？”康斯坦丁挑衅地回望着他。

“不错的主意……我喜欢。”男人笑着挽起康斯坦丁的手，来到舞池旁边的沙发上坐下。

整个一楼只有吧台的酒柜展架开着灯，而沙发附近的光线更是昏暗到几乎看不清。康斯坦丁跪坐在男人身上，两个人影在黑暗中浑然一体。

“你先说吧，克拉克？”

康斯坦丁将自己的风衣脱下一半，卡在手臂中间。他主动限制了自己的行动，从而给了对方更多的主动权。

对此男人显然心领神会。他把康斯坦丁一边的衬衣从皮带的束缚下扯出，一手扶着康斯坦丁的腰，另一手直接伸入衬衣开始抚摸康斯坦丁的皮肤。

男人的手比想象中的更温暖一些。他的手指不断向上游移，最后到达了康斯坦丁的胸前，用指腹轻轻揉弄他的乳尖。康斯坦丁喉咙里发出低沉的呻吟，在本能的吸引下向男人更加靠近。

“嗯……警方本来以为是两个黑帮之间的冲突，不过资料显示他们来自很多不同的帮派，而那些帮派之间几乎没有联系……他们为什么会聚集在一起，目前还在调查中。”

男人开始分享自己的情报，而康斯坦丁却几乎没有办法集中。男人的声音仿佛有种特殊的魅力，在心底引起共鸣。康斯坦丁努力保持清醒，没有忘记自己本来的目的。他必须透露一些情报，才能换取更多的消息。

“呵呵……是有关系的，不过你们可能很难想象。他们其实都收到了来自朋友的短信，于是聚集在了一起。”康斯坦丁将自己的风衣完全脱下，然后将目标转向了男人的马甲，“只要找对方向，理论上六个朋友的朋友，就可以联系到世界上所有人……”

“我有听过这个理论……”男人捉住康斯坦丁的手，自己脱下马甲，然后引导着康斯坦丁解开自己衬衣的扣子。

“说不定我们也有共同的朋友呢，布鲁斯？”

“哦，我们之间的联系，已经更亲密了不是吗？”

热气在两人之间蒸腾，仿佛能够灼伤皮肤。康斯坦丁弯下腰，和男人的额头靠在了一起。

“克拉克，或者无论什么其他的名字……”

两个人都露出了心照不宣的笑容。然后就在连对方名字都不知道的情况下，他们第一次亲吻。

在地狱魔王的酒吧里，和一个陌生男人来场艳遇，真刺激，康斯坦丁想。


	5. Chapter 5

为了工作，LUX 早早打了烊。麦子在把人都扔出去之后，留下了路西法和克洛伊在二楼一边喝酒一边整理文件。

近日来高强度的工作让克洛伊精神疲惫，没喝两杯酒之后，她就倒在吧台边睡着了。路西法绅士地为她盖上自己的西服外套，然后将她挪到了旁边的沙发上躺下。

为了不打扰她，路西法决定去楼下继续整理文件。他抱着一叠资料，一边阅读一边走下楼梯，却不料撞上了之前从现场逃走的人。

这个脏金发、穿风衣的男人显然被自己迷住了。毕竟有谁能抗拒路西法·晨星的魅力呢？好吧，显然克洛伊就是一个例外。如果是克洛伊在这里，肯定会训斥说要把工作放在第一位。但路西法从来都不介意让工作充满乐趣。

而且这个人类身上有股好闻的味道，那是灵魂中散发出来的醇香，就像美酒一样让路西法陶醉。

谁说醉倒就一定需要喝酒呢？

在一个意犹未尽的吻之后，人类的脸泛起红晕，隐藏在白衬衣里的皮肤也开始发热。他的双臂搭上路西法的肩膀，然后靠在了路西法的颈边开始喘息。不规则的气息让路西法一阵瘙痒，欲望也渐渐抬头。

这个人类应该有着十分丰富的经验，因为他知道如何让对方感受自己。但光凭这点小把戏还不足以骗到路西法。

他能在人类意乱情迷的眼神中，分辨出隐藏在深处的冷静锐利。

这个人类的确在享受着欢愉，但还不足以让他放弃思考。故作放荡，勾引他人，然后在对方思考迟钝的时候提出问题。他想通过这样的方式来骗取更多的情报，而路西法从来都乐于接受挑战。

“该你了，布鲁斯……”路西法叫着这个男人的假名，心里忍不住地发笑，“告诉我，这个案子里我要面对的，是什么？”

人类坏笑了起来，作势要再次吻上路西法。但路西法张开嘴的时候，迎接他的却是人类的大拇指。他按住路西法的臼齿，迫使他把嘴张得更开。

“噢，宝贝儿，别这么急……”

之前他们第一次快亲上的时候，路西法踩了刹车。而现在主动权换人了，人类终于抓到了报复的时机。

“舌头，伸出来。”

真是记仇。比起被命令，路西法更讨厌无聊，而这小小的插曲正好能增加不少情趣。路西法伸出舌头，期待着人类的下一步动作。

人类满意地笑了。他张开嘴，然后猛地咬住了路西法的舌头。

克洛伊在楼上，路西法现在也不是刀枪不入了，连小小的牙齿都能伤害到他。鲜血的味道顿时扩散开来。疼痛让路西法本能地抗拒着，但他同时又贪恋于这新奇的感受不愿离开。他任由人类含住他的舌头，不断刺激着他的伤口。人类也是得寸进尺的家伙，像是对血液着了迷似的大力吮吸着，把魔王的血液不断吞入自己的腹中。

这会不会造成什么问题？路西法也说不准。

理论上来说人类摄入恶魔血没什么不好，甚至能帮忙治愈伤口。不过代价就是灵魂会被污染，注定下地狱而已……嗯，应该没什么关系。路西法觉得眼前这个连真名都不知道的小骗子，死后肯定在地狱有着一席之地。

“克拉克，你也许不相信……世界上存在那些超脱常理的、不能用科学能够解释的事情。”骗子收到了足够的报酬，终于开始继续透露情报。他解开路西法的衬衫，一路向下留下零碎的吻。他的手指勾勒着路西法的腹肌，动作细致认真，就好像在打磨一座雕塑。

如果不是人类继续说话，路西法都快要忘记这件事了——他们本来的目的是交换情报，而不是交换体液。看来这场交锋，还没有结束。

他将人类的衬衣完全脱下，除了那条红色的领带。也许是因为像是血一样的颜色，也许是因为那领带的样式像是套住野兽的缰绳，总之那条领带让路西法感到更加兴奋。

“你是说魔法吗，布鲁斯？”

“是的，魔法、巫术、灵魂……不管你怎么称呼这些超自然的东西……”人类瘫倒在路西法身上，在他耳边低语，“你相信它们存在吗，克拉克？”

当然相信了。路西法笑得很开心，没想到看着一个人类在自己面前装神弄鬼是这么愉快的事情。这不是相不相信的问题，他可就是被人类写入各种神话故事的路西法·晨星本尊。

不过他现在的身份不是地狱魔王，而是一个普通的警局顾问。

“我相信灵魂的存在。而且我相信你的灵魂肯定十分美味……”路西法既是调情，又是在诉说事实。

“噢，它们都想要我的灵魂……”人类像是想起了什么高兴的事情。他抱住路西法的头在自己的胸前磨蹭，而路西法也用亲吻来回应他。

“但如果你想要，宝贝儿，”人类说，“我现在就可以让你尝一口。”

这些人类总是轻易把灵魂挂在嘴边，而路西法一笑而过。

人类解开自己和路西法的裤腰带，不打算继续谈话，而是开始享用正餐了。

也是时候了。前戏不宜过长，路西法也忍耐了很久，不管这个人类想要什么，现在路西法想要先品尝他。


	6. Chapter 6

正在两人打算提枪上阵的时候，克洛伊披着路西法的西服从楼上走了下来。

“……路西法，你在干什么？”克洛伊还有点没有睡醒。

与此同时，泽德和查斯也到达了 LUX。泽德从康斯坦丁进去的门缝里闯入，而查斯在门外等着。

“见鬼的，康斯坦丁，你他妈的在干嘛？！”泽德大叫。

最精彩的当然要属酒吧中心里，已经快要滚在一起，却连对方真名都不知道的两人。

康斯坦丁像是触电了一般，全身抽搐着从路西法身上跳起。而路西法则是瞪大眼睛看着康斯坦丁。

“你是康斯坦丁？！” “你他妈的是路西法？！”

“你们连对方是谁都不知道就能做爱？”克洛伊再一次被震惊。

“不，你不可能是路西法……”康斯坦丁一边紧张地系着皮带穿上衣服，一边用颤抖的手指指着路西法，“你他妈的身上没有一点恶魔的气息，而且你……我刚才咬伤你了！”

“噢，你还指责起我来了，约翰·康斯坦-厅！”路西法也一脸不可置信的表情，“你还想用‘布鲁斯·韦恩’的身份来和我上床！”

“康斯坦丁！”康斯坦丁纠正道。真不敢相信，他竟然因为调情的疯话，差点把灵魂献给了地狱的魔王！

克洛伊定睛一看，这个叫康斯坦丁的男人正是从现场逃走的那一个。她马上冲下楼梯，拿出手铐大叫道：“洛杉矶警局，你被捕了！”

“知道了知道了，甜心。”康斯坦丁的心思完全不在克洛伊这边。他死死盯住路西法，仿佛要把他盯出一个窟窿来。

良久，康斯坦丁再次确认道：“……你真的是路西法？”

“他是路西法·晨星？”泽德也一脸不敢相信地看着路西法。一般来说，如果她身边有什么超自然的力量，特别是像路西法这种级别的恶魔，泽德肯定会有所感应。但现在所有的感官都在告诉她，眼前的这个男人是一个普通的人类。

“是的，约翰·康斯坦丁，以及不知名的小姑娘。噢，我现在真是太讨厌不知名的人了！我就是路西法。”路西法没了兴致，整个人十分无精打采。

“警局的黑客入侵是不是你搞的？”克洛伊给康斯坦丁戴上手铐。

“黑客入侵？”康斯坦丁捕捉到了关键词。

“怎么，你想说那是恶灵作祟吗？”路西法插话。

“资料缺失，数据混乱，还有一些乱码组成奇怪的图案？”康斯坦丁向克洛伊确认着。

“是的，为什么这么问？”虽然细节都正确，但克洛伊不觉得眼前的这个人像是一个黑客，他更像是一个瘾君子，或者是哪里跑出来的精神病人。

“带我去警局。”康斯坦丁马上乖乖就范，“在它跑掉之前！”

“噢，你是说真的！”路西法恢复了一点神采，“看来你并没有全部说谎。”

“路西法，如果你真的是路西法的话，”康斯坦丁看着他，眼中仍有怀疑，“你难道不能发现那是一个恶灵吗？”

“噢，这些灵魂无处不在。”路西法轻松地说，“因为它们都太过弱小，所以我早就不去在意它们了。”

这种傲慢的态度倒是很像路西法，康斯坦丁想。但他仍然无法感知到任何恶魔的气息。这实在是很不正常，鉴于自大如路西法这样的恶魔，从来不会刻意去隐藏自己。

康斯坦丁还没有完全相信眼前的这个男人就是路西法，但他有办法可以检验。

“泽德，你和查斯……你们回去吧，这里我能搞定。”康斯坦丁在被押进警车之前，对自己的同伴们说。

路西法十分自然地从副驾跑到后座，然后和康斯坦丁坐在了一起，独留克洛伊一个人在前排默默开车。

“约翰·康斯坦丁！”路西法近距离观察着康斯坦丁，弄得康斯坦丁有些不自在，“你的名声在地狱可是很响亮啊！”

“哦，我真荣幸！能得到地狱之主本人的肯定！”康斯坦丁笑道，“噢，抱歉，你退休了很久了。”

“这大概就是为什么恶灵都敢跑到你的地盘上来作祟了。”康斯坦丁继续说。

“什么？”路西法皱起眉头。

“显然你离开太久了，路西，”康斯坦丁继续煽风点火，“你变得迟钝了，而这次的事件就是证明。”

路西法有预感，接下来的话无论听不听，都会把他卷入一件麻烦事中。

“你看，当你们还在警局的时候，那个电子幽灵就跑进去了。它根本就没在意你是否在那里，来去自如就像是自己家厕所一样……啊，对了，你是不是在那里当顾问来着？”

路西法虽然知道这是康斯坦丁在故意激怒他，但听到这样的描述，还是忍不住火冒三丈。

“好吧，约翰尼……我明白你的意思了。”路西法擒住康斯坦丁的下巴，迫使他看向自己，然后一字一句地说，“但我可不会帮你完成你的工作。”

“噢，当然！”康斯坦丁一看路西法上钩了，笑容更加灿烂了，“但如果再让那个恶灵从警局跑了，那就是两次无视你了！当然，这一切都是建立在你是真的路西法上，毕竟一个冒牌货的名声也没有人在意……喔，我明白了，所以这就是你使用假名的原因吗？”

路西法的笑容逐渐变得危险。康斯坦丁是个混蛋这点他早有耳闻，不过没想到他能无礼到这个程度。虽然自己是来度假的，但路西法还没有大度到允许一个人类跑到自己的地盘上，一边质疑自己还一边来教自己做事。

“我不会让它跑掉的。”

路西法不关心驱魔的过程，不管康斯坦丁是否成功，从路西法许下诺言的那一刻开始，这个所谓的电子幽灵就已经被判了死刑。而得到了魔王亲口许诺的康斯坦丁，则是在脑内计划着如何对付那个电子幽灵。他有些初步的想法，也做好了最坏的准备。他们俩各自靠在后座的两边，没有再说话。

至于坐在前排的克洛伊，只当他们是两个妄想症病友在交流病情。


	7. Chapter 7

到达警局后，所有的灯光都在闪烁，看来那个电子幽灵还没有离开。克洛伊见此状况有些紧张，她拔出手枪，却不知道该如何应对。

一阵阴风吹过，然后一个人影向楼下跑去。克洛伊马上追了出去，同时不忘嘱咐路西法：“待在这里，看好他！”可惜的是，她没有时间确认路西法的回答。

而事实上，路西法并不准备阻止康斯坦丁的驱魔行动。准确来说，他准备袖手旁观。

克洛伊从视野中消失的几秒之后，康斯坦丁很轻松地解开了手铐。路西法没有阻止他，不过向旁边走了两步。

“看来我不能指望你了？”康斯坦丁回头望向路西法，装得一副很委屈的样子。

“别想把我扯进来。我只是承诺过不会让它跑掉，除此以外不关我的事。”路西法靠在柱子旁边，手臂交叉抱在胸前，一副看戏的姿态。黑暗艺术大师约翰·康斯坦丁的驱魔表演，他可不能错过。

他远离战场还有另一个原因，那就是克洛伊还没有离开大楼，而麦子也不在附近。虽然他能很轻松地消灭这个程度的幽灵，但他没有义务这么做。谁知道康斯坦丁会不会把他卷入什么危险的事态之中，他必须先保证自己的安全。

“你最好先关心你自己。”路西法用下巴示意康斯坦丁往前看。

康斯坦丁面前的灯光开始有规律地闪烁，然后按照从远至近的顺序开始一盏盏熄灭，就像是有什么东西在慢慢靠近。在最后一盏灯熄灭的瞬间，整个警局陷入了黑暗。

砰！

一股看不见的冲击波撞过来，在墙面上砸出一个巨大的窟窿。康斯坦丁凭直觉提前向一旁跳去，这才勉强躲开。路西法离他们有一定距离，不过还是有些建筑材料的碎屑溅到他身上。他厌恶地拍拍衣服，又换了一个离战场更远的地方站着观战。

电子幽灵终于现形了。它就像从 FC 游戏机里钻出来的一样，全身由一个个发光的像素点组成，看起来还怪可爱的。但不能因为它无害的外表就低估它的力量。刚才那一下要是打中了，少说也得断好几根骨头。

噔-噔-噔-

电子幽灵发出像是马里奥吃蘑菇长大的游戏提示音。它开始蓄力，然后像愤怒的小鸟一样弹射出去，直直冲向康斯坦丁。康斯坦丁坐在警局里带轮子的椅子上，一蹬脚就滑出去好几米。幽灵撞上了墙，却没有办法穿透过去。

噢，看来路西法确实是个言而有信的魔鬼。康斯坦丁心里赞美了他一句，然后开始着手准备下一步。

幽灵甩了甩头，大概是眼睛的地方出现了两个旋转的蚊香圈。嗬，特效还挺全。康斯坦丁趁它晕眩的时机在地上画了一个简易的束缚法阵，只要它踩上来，就能限制它的行动。

“嘿！这里！”康斯坦丁向幽灵招招手。

果然，这回它又是直直地冲撞过来。康斯坦丁站在自己的法阵上，然后一个后撤步，幽灵就自己掉进了陷阱。

有时魔法和科学能互相辅助加成，现在就算是这样一种特殊的情况。康斯坦丁在法阵周围用圣水浇注，围成一个封闭的圈。电遇到水会短路，恶灵遇到圣水会被灼伤，可以说圣水双倍克制电子幽灵。

电子幽灵在法阵内部乱撞，每一次碰壁都会消耗它的力量。但吃一堑长一智，它没有继续自取灭亡，而是缩回到了没有水的法阵中心，用最后的力气开始变形。

“操，你在逗我吗？”

康斯坦丁慌忙躲开，但已经来不及了。幽灵变成了一架坦克，对准康斯坦丁就是一炮。直径比人身高还高的电磁炮束打破法阵的屏障，穿透了康斯坦丁的右肺后，还击穿了他身后的墙面和玻璃。

这下……可糟了…………

康斯坦丁被重重摔在墙上，然后掉落在满是玻璃碎片的地上。又是肺部的问题，肺癌没害死他，竟然是物理损伤杀了他。他难道这回真的要死了吗？

他看见一双黑皮鞋慢慢走向他。路西法蹲下来察看他垂死挣扎的模样，嘴角带着嘲讽的笑容。

哈。真不甘心。

康斯坦丁用最后的力气拽过路西法，然后凶狠地吻上他。


	8. Chapter 8

路西法挺意外的，没想到康斯坦丁最后的愿望竟然是和自己接吻。面对将死之人，恶魔也会展现出怜悯。就当是临终关怀了，让他多亲会儿吧。

而这就是路西法犯下的最大的错误。他以后会恨不得把这句话裱起来挂在墙上：

永远，永远不要放松警惕，尤其是对康斯坦丁。

10 秒过去了。

康斯坦丁咬破了路西法的嘴唇和舌头，两人的嘴里满是铁锈味。

30 秒过去了。

康斯坦丁咳出了血沫，看来他快死了。

1 分钟过去了。

康斯坦丁很痛苦，他抓住路西法的西服，都抓起皱了。垂死挣扎的力气还挺大。

……2分钟过去了。

康斯坦丁换了个舒服的姿势，坐起来靠着墙壁和路西法继续亲吻………

…………嗯？？？

路西法是在被亲了将近 3 分钟、舌头上的伤口都快麻木时，才察觉到事情的不对劲的。康斯坦丁濒临死亡，本该力气越来越小才对，然而事实上他似乎越来越有精神了。

路西法往康斯坦丁身上一看，哪里还有什么致命伤，他全身上下连一道口子都没有。

………哦，操。

“谢谢你的恶魔血，亲爱的。”恢复如初的康斯坦丁笑开了花。

“……你这是作弊。”路西法指责道，“如果我不在，你就已经死了。”

康斯坦丁指了指被撞出好多坑的墙壁说：“如果你不在，这个恶灵也不因为被困住而变得这么狂暴。”

“明明是你……”

路西法突然噎住了。好家伙，原来从一开始他就上了康斯坦丁的套。从路西法答应康斯坦丁困住恶灵的那一刻，无论之后他愿不愿意，他都已经是康斯坦丁计划中的一部分了。

“可是，你怎么确定我就一定会过来？”路西法还是不服。

“甜心，你作为一个恶魔，难道会错过近距离观察康斯坦丁死亡的机会吗？”

连这都被他算到了。路西法的行动竟然完全在小小的驱魔人计划之中，这可真是太不爽了。路西法掐着康斯坦丁的脖子站起来，把他抵在墙上。而康斯坦丁则是反手抓过路西法的领口，进一步拉近了两人的距离。

他们再次吻上对方。

而以上，就是电子幽灵睁开眼睛看到的场景。

电子幽灵终于缓了过来。它刚刚因为使用了几乎全部的力量，所以进入了暂时的休眠。但没想到一睁眼就看到一对狗男男旁若无人地啵嘴。

竟然在母胎单身、死后投胎进入二次元的它面前秀恩爱？除非它死了！

涉世尚浅的电子幽灵并不知道路西法是谁，也不知道他有多么强大，就直直地冲两人撞去。

——啪。

它撞上了一堵看不见的墙。

不，那不是墙。低沉的音波像是一道屏障，把中心的两人包裹在其中，然后快速向外扩散开来。

路西法只不过打了一个响指，电子幽灵就在空气中被震成无数的碎片，像是烟雾一样消散了。

“噢，路西法，我亲爱的，我真是爱死你了。”驱魔工作完美完成，康斯坦丁抱住路西法的脸猛亲了好几下。

路西法一点都不开心。他很郁闷。他完全被康斯坦丁算计了，他必须赢回来。他的手伸入康斯坦丁烧焦的风衣下，抚摸着新长好的皮肤。康斯坦丁轻笑着，然后制止了路西法。

“亲爱的，别在这里。”康斯坦丁搂过他的肩膀，“你看这样如何？我们回你的酒吧，继续刚才没干完的事情……”

“你也不希望你的同事回来之后，看见我们俩在这里直接搞起来了，是吧？”

说得有点道理，但路西法总觉得康斯坦丁有阴谋。路西法放开了他，没想到康斯坦丁一屁股坐到地上站不起来了。

“能再给我喝点血吗？”康斯坦丁用最无辜的眼神，说出了非常恐怖的话。

“你现在伤不了我的。”路西法随手拿起一块玻璃对着自己的手臂划去，连一道压痕都没有留下。克洛伊已经离开大楼了，现在除了恶魔武器，他不会再轻易受伤。

等等，康斯坦丁没有恶魔武器吧？路西法有些怀疑地看着康斯坦丁，谁知道他的风衣里还藏了些啥。

“抱我过去？”康斯坦丁向路西法伸出了双臂，就像是三岁的小姑娘一样撒娇。

路西法有些嫌弃地架起他的肩膀，一路把他扶到车上。

中途路过便利店时，康斯坦丁建议道：“去买点套子吧，顺便帮我买包烟~”

这就是他的目的吗？让魔王给他跑腿？但作为一个贴心的床伴，路西法还是去了。为了防止康斯坦丁开着他的车逃跑，路西法把车熄了火。凭什么要给一个混蛋买烟？他才不干！

便利店里没有几个人。路西法很少来这种地方，货架之间真的很拥挤。他好不容易才找到一盒安全套和一瓶润滑。

在他结账的时候，刷信用卡 pos 机坏了，而实习的店员半天找不开零钱。无奈下路西法只能再加点东西。

康斯坦丁抽的烟是什么牌子来着？……路西法也不记得了，拿起一包万宝路就走。

好不容易买完了东西，等他回来的时候，车上已经一个人都没有了。

噢，真的是好意外呢。康斯坦丁装作不能走路的样子，然后趁路西法没盯住他的空当跑了。

哈哈。路西法干瘪的笑声在停车场里回荡。

嘿，那句话是怎么说的来着？永远，永远不要放松警惕，尤其是对……

“约翰·康斯坦丁！！！”


	9. Chapter 9

在哥谭一家不知名小报社的网页上，出现了这样一篇文章：

《哥谭首富深夜激情撩汉》，并配有一段录音。

蝙蝠侠皱着眉头点开录音，然后听到两个家伙操着英国口音用“克拉克”和“布鲁斯”的名字互相调情。

“这和我没有关系，你得相信我，B！”超人急切地解释，一边不安地在蝙蝠洞里飘荡，“我是说……他们是怎么知道我们的真名的！”

“冷静，超人。”蝙蝠侠揉了揉自己的眉头，“我知道这和你没有关系。叫克拉克和布鲁斯的人很多，不过我们必须确认是否有人得知了我们的身份。”

“可……”超人还想再说什么，但他也没有更好的办法，“所以我们现在应该怎么做？”

“录音已经分析完成，原始上传的地点是洛杉矶的一家民宅。”蝙蝠侠熟练地操作着电脑，逐渐拉近地图，并确定了上传人的资料，“苏琪·普莱斯……没有工作，不过经营着一个网站……”

当蝙蝠侠点开那个网站时，整个人都打了个寒战。要知道，能让蝙蝠侠都震惊的东西还是很少的。

网页上密密麻麻的都是同一个男人的照片，所有照片又组成了一个大大的爱心。似乎这个苏琪·普莱斯是路西法·晨星的跟踪狂。她的网页上记录了路西法所有睡过的对象，还有详细的文字和录音记录。她甚至十分贴心地加上了可以按日期或者字母表顺序排列的功能。

“按日期排列，最新一条是这个……”蝙蝠侠点开了原始文件，那大概是一个星期之前上传的一条录音，录音备注是“角色扮演”。

看来那家小报社明知主角是假扮的布鲁斯·韦恩，还执意为了一个噱头断章取义。蝙蝠侠准备之后作为韦恩集团的总裁，用金钱的力量教他们做人。

超人和蝙蝠侠在诡异的尴尬中听完这段录音。好在没有任何地方透露出超人等于克拉克·肯特或者是蝙蝠侠等于布鲁斯·韦恩这样的信息，看来整件事只是一次惊人的巧合。

虽然大致内容和小报社放出来的片段是一样的，不过由于音质更加清晰，这回蝙蝠侠辨别出了其中一个男人的声音。

“康斯坦丁……”蝙蝠侠冷哼一声，决定之后去找他算账。

既然是发布在“路西法·晨星”的狂热粉丝站上，那么录音中的另一个男主角就是路西法了。蝙蝠侠知道这个名字，世界上几乎没有人不知道。地狱之王，上帝之子，曾经最闪亮的天使。康斯坦丁竟然和他搞上了。

话说虽然已经收到康斯坦丁的消息，说是电子幽灵的威胁已经解除了，但那已经是一周之前了。自那之后，就再也没有听说过康斯坦丁的行踪。

“噢，B，这个博客刚刚更新了！”超人看着屏幕说。

看着长达 40 多个小时、备注为“精剪版”的录音，蝙蝠侠的直觉告诉他这不是什么好东西。

不过超人没有多加考虑，就直接点开了文件。

录音开始播放了。

“噢，亲爱的……”是康斯坦丁的声音，“你抓到我了。”  
另一个更加低沉的男音响起，想必那就是路西法。  
“是啊，别忘了，你身上可是流着我的血啊。”

嗯？听到这里蝙蝠侠不禁皱起了眉头。他不想想歪，但这句话确实有点歧义。作为一位真实的总裁，他有时候也会看一些总裁主题的小说作为娱乐。而以上的对话，放在带球跑的情节中似乎也没有什么违和感。

“那是什么意思？”超人问。

“我不确定……继续往下听吧。”蝙蝠侠把脑内那些杂念排除，继续集中到录音本身上。

一个女人的声音响起：“路西法，克洛伊在下面，我应该告诉她你需要休息几天？”  
“是啊……你觉得呢，约翰，我们应该休息几天呢？”路西法的声音里带着一股威压。  
“亲爱的……”康斯坦丁有气无力地说，“我刚驱完魔，体力不支。我们能等下次再约吗？”  
“噢，不要紧的。我保证你会躺下，躺很长一段时间。”  
于是康斯坦丁开始和魔王讨价还价。  
“一天？”  
“太短了。”  
“……两天？”  
“不够平息我的怒火。”  
“三天，路西，三天不能再多了。你想累死我吗？”  
录音里路西法轻笑了一声。

“麦子，LUX 歇业一周。”

噢。

所以康斯坦丁失踪的一周，是被路西法抓起来了。

“谁是克洛伊？”蓝大个问。他总是抓不住重点。

后面的内容就不需要再听了，估计全部都是喘息……

然而，蝙蝠侠怎么都关不掉这段录音。

“是病毒！”蝙蝠侠马上反应过来了。该死的康斯坦丁，电子幽灵还没有被处理干净！此时蝙蝠洞里所有的电脑屏幕都开始闪烁，电力泄露出来形成了一张电网。

“不过是电而已……”

“等一下！”

然而在蝙蝠侠阻止他之前，超人就冲着电网飞去。他在接触到电网的一刹那，就被电网弹了回来。

“是魔法……”蝙蝠侠捂着脸叹气。超人这个魔抗为零的毛病，什么时候能修复一下呢？

与此同时，录音还在不断播放着。内容几乎全是康斯坦丁痛苦的嚎叫声和无法形容的脏话，还有皮革和肉体的碰撞声。

“拉奥啊，我们得去救他！”超人痛苦地捂住了耳朵。

“这是录音。现在赶过去也无济于事。而且眼下我们更应该关心如何突破这个牢笼……”蝙蝠侠不是铁石心肠，但他更注重大局。他们现在首要任务是逃离这里，然后在更多人点击这个文件前删除它。灾害不能进一步扩大了。

正在蝙蝠侠思考的时候，录音的内容突然起了变化：

“噢，你终于准备自己上了？”康斯坦丁喘着粗气，但仍然能听出他还有力气进行反抗，“操你的，路西法！”  
“不，是我操你，亲爱的。”路西法的语气里似乎没有起伏，仿佛是在例行公事。“你还有力气骂人，看来是我对你太温柔了。”

于是接下来的录音内容就变成了男人的喘息和叫床的声音。

超人羞红了脸，不知所措地地夹起了腿，就好像光穿紧身衣裆部还不够明显似的。蝙蝠侠用不赞同的目光看着他。

这时，屏幕终于停止了闪烁，然后所有的显示器上都出现了一行字：

“不做爱就出不去的房间”。

真见鬼。

蝙蝠侠可没有照做的意思。他尝试着各种方法，但没有一个有效果。

不知道过去了多久，录音内容中又出现了新的对话：

“约翰，这是你第几次试图逃走了？”  
康斯坦丁开始求饶了：“不……呃，我、我不会再逃了……拜托了，让我射好吗？求你了，求你了，我的好路西……”  
“不行。”

地狱魔王大发雷霆，驱魔人激情哭泣。

屏幕上的字发生了变化：

“不做到哭就出不去的房间”。

噢，该死。

录音一共 40 多个小时，估计越往后条件就越苛刻。而且也没有倒计时，谁知道下一次的条件是什么时候、会变成什么样？

“……给我速战速决。”蝙蝠侠摘下头套，凶狠地瞪着超人，害得超人缩了一下。

这实在是太奇怪了，在听着性爱录音的情况下和超人做爱。康斯坦丁的声音像是一只鸭子在临死前的哀嚎，简直刺耳到难以忍受。在肉体和精神的双重折磨下，布鲁斯觉得自己真的要哭出来了。

不过还没等到布鲁斯酝酿好情绪，克拉克先哭了。

“你哭什么？”布鲁斯都懵了。

“对不起，布鲁斯，我太卑鄙了！”克拉克边哭边道歉，“我竟然利用这种机会强迫了你！”

噢，人间之神、正义联盟的领导人、大都会的象征、新闻记者、小镇男孩……童子军。布鲁斯真想给他一拳让他清醒一下。他都让克拉克做了，克拉克竟然还觉得自己是被强迫的？如果蝙蝠侠不愿意，谁都强迫不了他。

“检测到条件完成，限制解除。”

哦，原来做到哭这个条件，是谁哭都可以吗？

屏障解除了，通讯也终于恢复了。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克还想说什么，但布鲁斯阻止了他。

“阿福。”布鲁斯呼叫自己的万能管家，“克拉克今晚准备留下来。”

“当然可以了，布鲁斯少爷，你们睡一起吗？”阿福慈祥地笑了。

“嗯。”布鲁斯在克拉克惊讶的眼神里，向阿福确认了他们的关系。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克高兴得在空中飘了起来。

“还愣着干什么？”布鲁斯叹了一口气，走出蝙蝠洞，“我可没有 40 个小时。”

几天后，一家不知名的小报社倒闭了。倒闭前的最后一则新闻是：

《都市传说再现！你不得不听的诅咒录音！》，可惜附带的录音文件已经损坏了。


	10. Chapter 10

电子幽灵在警局饕餮一番后，却发现自己被困在这个铁盒子里了。不知道是谁在插座上撒了水，把警局里的网络和电力都给整断了。

“该死的白痴们！”电子幽灵在电脑里到处乱窜，却像是撞到了墙壁一样被弹了回来。

它听到一个女声慌张地自言自语：“噢，天啊，艾拉你都干了些啥啊……上帝啊，我发誓我只是想调整一下咖啡机，它怎么就炸了！”

警局的电灯就像是癫痫发作了一样疯狂闪烁，这是电子幽灵在嚎叫。不过，叫艾拉的女人完全没有在意，而是沉浸于做错事的震惊与后悔之中。

终于，艾拉下定决心逃离案发现场，然后打开了手机照明。

好机会！电子幽灵想，然后将自己的力量慢慢转移到她的手机上。然而才刚刚转移了一小部分，就听到一群人闯了进来。

“遭了，是克洛伊他们回来了！”艾拉大惊失色，“完了！我可不能被克洛伊抓到，我这个月的薪水已经不能再少了！”

然后艾拉马上揣上手机，然后从紧急通道里跑了下去。克洛伊没有看清，以为是可疑人物，于是追了上去。

之后，电子幽灵因为打扰别人恋爱而被消灭了。

但它还有最后一点力量存在于艾拉的手机上。在克洛伊抓住艾拉，并把她教训一顿的时候，它趁机转移到了克洛伊的手机上。

“可恶，再不找一个电器多的地方，我就彻底消失了！”电子幽灵带着最后一丝希望，和克洛伊一同来到了 LUX 酒吧。

好在 LUX 的电器不少，电子幽灵恢复了一些力量。它在偷电的时候，听到克洛伊和一个女酒保谈话：

“麦子，你有看见过一个金发穿风衣的男人来过这里吗？”

“哦，你是说康斯坦丁吗？”麦子笑笑，指了一下楼上。

克洛伊露出一个嫌弃的眼神。麦子继续说道：“接下来一个星期休息，他们俩要叙叙旧，所以你也别来找他了。”

“叙旧？”克洛伊记得路西法和康斯坦丁连对方的名字都不知道。她疑惑地问：“他们认识？我以为他们才刚见面。”

“噢，你懂的，虽然是刚见面，不过仿佛已经认识很久了。要新仇旧恨一起算嘛。”麦子笑得合不拢嘴。一想到那个小小的驱魔人将会被如何折磨，她就十分开心。

为了不让克洛伊脆弱的人类听力受到摧残，麦子随便敷衍了她几句，就把克洛伊打发走了。

在她们的谈话中，电子幽灵只听到了康斯坦丁的名字，而没有听到路西法的名字。它以为这是一个向康斯坦丁复仇的好机会。它搜寻着 LUX 二楼的电器，然后发现了一个窃听器。

“就附身在这个上面吧！”电子幽灵兴高采烈地去了。却没有想到，这是一条有去无回的不归路。然后它就度过了鬼生中最漫长的一个星期。

由于没什么东西能绑住康斯坦丁，路西法只能亲自上阵。

“嘶——嘶—”（早上好啊，约翰。）

康斯坦丁疲惫地睁开眼睛。昨晚他做了一个和巨蛇搏斗的梦，醒来之后却发现那是真的。

为了防止康斯坦丁逃走，路西法变成了一条黑色的大蛇，缠绕在康斯坦丁身上。

康斯坦丁翻了个身下床，路西法不情愿地放开了他。巨蛇的信子在康斯坦丁耳后舔舐，弄得他恶心得不行。

门外传来了敲门声，是麦子把早餐买回来了。

“嘶-嘶——”（约翰，快去拿外卖！）

“路西法，说了多少次了，我不是盗版的提姆·亨特，我不会说蛇佬腔！”

路西法才不管康斯坦丁能不能听懂，他慵懒地躺在床上，把自己盘成一座小丘。

康斯坦丁已经快忘记今天是第几天了。他被路西法按在床上操了很久，久到他好几次失去意识。他有时候恨不得就这么死了，但路西法又用血把他救了回来。

这就是随意利用恶魔血的下场，原来他只是不想死，现在是路西法不让他死。

康斯坦丁拿来了早餐，路西法缠上他的脖子，就像一条黑色的围巾。

“路西法，你到底想要什么？”康斯坦丁再一次问出这个问题。

“嘶-嘶-嘶-”（当然是想折磨你。）

“有时候我觉得你是故意为了不回答问题，所以才变成蛇的。”康斯坦丁叹了口气，自己咬了口培根三明治。自从他被路西法绑到这里后，其他的不说，至少饮食方面得到了改善。

“嘶嘶——”（给我，我也要吃。）

“当初说好的一个星期，今天就是最后一天了吧？”康斯坦丁没有理会路西法，继续一个人吃着，“明天你真的会放我走？”

“嘶嘶-嘶……”（那是当然，只要你乖乖的……）

“明天和今天有什么区别呢？”康斯坦丁问道。

路西法的尾巴摆来摆去，像是在思考。

从时间上来说，似乎确实没有什么区别。但路西法承诺了一个星期，那就一天都不能少。倒是康斯坦丁的行为一直都让路西法觉得不解。一个星期而已，康斯坦丁也没有什么必须提前离开的理由，为什么还要不断试图逃跑呢？

多亏了康斯坦丁这一个星期以来不断的折腾，路西法每天都不觉得无聊。麦子收藏了不少有趣的玩具，路西法几乎全部用了一遍。

说起来，逃跑根本就是白费功夫。因为路西法不断给康斯坦丁喂自己的血，现在无论康斯坦丁逃到哪里他都能很轻易地找到。但康斯坦丁还是不断挑战，就好像是故意想被惩罚一样……

哦，是吗，原来是这样。康斯坦丁又在拿他找乐子呢！因为被惩罚本身，对于康斯坦丁来说就是奖赏。该死的受虐狂！

既然康斯坦丁是想要惩罚，那路西法就不能顺了他的意。所以最好的方法就是——

“嘶——嘶嘶——”（行吧，你走吧。）

“谢谢，亲爱的，我这就走。”康斯坦丁拍拍手上的面包屑，马上穿好了衣服。

嗯？

康斯坦丁对答如流的速度，让路西法以为自己是不小心说了人话。但路西法看看自己的身体，明明还是蛇的样子。

“嘶——？”（你不是听不懂蛇语吗？）

“噢，亲爱的，你不知道的事情还有很多呢。”康斯坦丁可是和鲨鱼都交往过的人，听懂蛇语又有什么奇怪的呢？而且他的原话是他不会说蛇语，所以严格来说，他并没有骗人。

“嘶啊——！嘶嘶？”（你这个该死的骗子！关于你的一切，到底有什么是真的？）

路西法张大嘴，恨不得直接把康斯坦丁吞下去。

“至少名字是真的。”约翰·康斯坦丁，行不更名，坐不改姓。不过在别人先误会的情况下，他也没有澄清的义务。

“嘶——啊！”（你开始用的是假名！）

“那我们要不要重新来一次自我介绍？”康斯坦丁伸出一只手。

“我是驱魔人、鬼神专家、黑暗艺术大师，约翰·康斯坦丁。”

蛇愤怒地一甩尾巴，把床墩子都扫塌了。然后他又开始大肆破坏屋子里的其他东西，床头柜、台灯、小餐桌……噢，可怜的培根三明治，就这么被浪费掉了。

在把几乎整个房间都破坏一遍出气之后，路西法终于把尾巴搭在康斯坦丁手上，慢慢变回人形。

“我是地狱的统治者、LUX 的老板、洛杉矶警局的平民顾问，路西法·晨星。”路西法仍然十分生气。

“很高兴见到你，路西法。”康斯坦丁笑着说，“你想一起去吃个早餐吗？”

“先说好，我讨厌培根三明治。”路西法搂过康斯坦丁，向楼下走去。

被迫藏在床墩子里的窃听器中，听了一个星期嗯嗯啊啊的电子幽灵被路西法刚才的那场破坏波及，已经奄奄一息。它实在是酸疯了，于是用最后的怨念诅咒了那段录音。

电子幽灵的遗言是：狗粮不能一个人吃啊！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到最后神志不清了🤪🤪🤪，总之路康是真的，就这样吧hhhh  
> 情人节快乐啦~


End file.
